


Don't turn around, I'm sick and I'm tired of your (perfect) face

by likesparks



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesparks/pseuds/likesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun just doesn't know what to do anymore to stop Sunggyu from making him go insane.<br/>Sunggyu knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Woohyun is so sick about it. He almost can’t bear with it anymore. Sunggyu’s driving him crazy and he doesn‘t even notice it (Woohyun’s almost sure he does it in purpose though.) Like when after their dance practice, when he’s breathing hard gasping for air and Sunggyu makes sure to lick his lips, look at Woohyun, and fall to the ground , exhausted but with a smirk on his mouth. Or when it’s Woohyun day to wash the dishes, and his doing his chores, calmly listening to his favorite songs, when Sunggyu comes out of nowhere and stops behind him, whispering into his ear about nonsense things he never gets too well. Woohyun hates it when that fucking hot air makes his body freeze and the hair of his neck and arm stand up as if he were cold, when in fact it has never been that hot. Or those countless times when they have no schedule and his at peace lying on the couch, watching some random show on tv, and Sunggyu lies down with him and keeps playing with Woohyun’s hair with those soft and perfect hands of him. (Woohyun doesn’t exactly hate it, but it makes him want Sunggyu only for himself, and to stay like that with him forever.)

Woohyun hates how he can’t do a single thing to help this out. Because first: he can’t just corner Sunggyu in some wall out of a sudden and ravish his mouth to make him pay for what he has to pay. It would be crazy of him. But at the same time Sunggyu was indeed making him go insane. Whatever. Second: they didn’t live alone. They lived with their members. And Sunggyu was his leader. But thinking about that, Sunggyu didn’t look like a good leader when he made Woohyun suffer like that. And finally third: Woohyun was just afraid. Afraid of anything that could happen if he gave such a big step. But sometimes when Sunggyu was ‘teasing’ him like that, the anger he felt surpassed everthing, and all that fear got down the drain.

“Hyung… I don’t know what to do with him anymore. I know he’s just making fun of me teasing me like that. But hey I’m a human being  and I have my needs, doesn’t he know that?” When Woohyun was to ‘stressed out’ about his ‘situation’ with Sunggyu, he used Dongwoo as an escape. Dongwoo could not always know what he should say, but he was always a great listener. “I guess I should just stop talking to him and ignoring him, to see if he get his shit together. What should I do Dongwoo hyung?” Woohyun pouted and Dongwoo had to gather all his strength to not laugh at the scene.

“You already tried talking to him?” Dongwoo looked seriously at Woohyun.

“Are you crazy… He’s just gonna laugh at me and say ‘hyunnie you fell for this? we are like brothers only. sorry’ and then laugh and then mock me for eternity. No. Thank you” Woohyun was sure about it.

“You’ll never know what would happen if you never try it.” Dongwoo was wise once in a while. And Woohyun didn’t like this side of him because he knew he was always right.

“I already know what I’m going to do, I’m gonna just ignore him, pretend that his existence is totally meaningless to me. Yes. This is what I’m going to do.” Woohyun put that now this is going to work mask and left the room, leaving Dongwoo shaking his head behind.

And this was what Woohyun did. At least what he tried to do. Because it’s Sunggyu who we are talking about, and more precisely with Woohyun, he always had a way to win.

Woohyun started not talking with Sunggyu, avoiding the places he was in, at least not on his sides, watched tv until later just to have the excuse ‘I slept while I was watching tv’. Tried to not focus his attention on Sunggyu at the practices. But it started to get too hard when Sunggyu realized his ‘plan’ and started getting as stick to Woohyun as possible. Everywhere Woohyun went Sunggyu was there with him, talking to him even though Woohyun just gave him short answers. Once when Woohyun said he was going to take a bath Sunggyu asked “can I go with you?” with an angelic expression. Woohyun got so startled that he almost tripped in his own feet. And when he stuttered “w-what?” Sunggyu just laughed and said “I’m kidding”. That resulted in a red face for Woohyun and a smirk for Sunggyu. Woohyun hated it. He really did. Conclusion: avoiding Sunggyu was never a smart choice. He would cheat in the dirtiest ways to circumvent this plan. Woohyun also took a mental note to ‘never ignore Sunggyu in my life again’.

“Yes hyung… my so called plan didn’t work… I’m gonna cry.” Woohyun always liked to exaggerate like this while talking with Dongwoo because the elder always would tap his back saying ‘everything would be okay’. “Hyunnie… I don’t know what to do or to say when you don’t accept my option of talking with Sunggyu and make thing clear once and for all… sorry.” Dongwoo said with pity in his voice. “Hyung is an angel, am I right?” Woohyun asked simply. Dongwoo was a good friend. And to his question Dongwoo let out a loud laugh, making Woohyun’s mood a little better.

“I guess I have to make a stop to it. And I’m starting to think about something that really would work.” Woohyun said letting out a smirk. Dongwoo, who was already feeling curious, asked what was it. “You know Sunggyu doesn’t like Key a single bit, ritght?” Woohyun’s smirk was getting bigger. “So, what I have to do is just tell him, me and Kibum are dating. He always thought Kibum liked me, when in reality we’re just long date friends. I guess this way he’ll leave me alone… what do you think?” Dongwoo almost spit out the water he was drinking in Woohyun’s face, but to not let his friend down, he just said “well, if you think it’s going to work…” but Dongwoo knew it will stay far from working. In reality Sunggyu would get angry at this, and he didn’t know what the leader would do.

Woohyun waited for all the managers to go away that night and reunited the 6 other members in the room to bring out the ‘news’. “Aigoo hyung what is it so important you want to tell us and don’t say it already?” Sungyeol asked impatiently tapping his foot in the floor. “Yes hyung, say it already, I don’t have all the time of the world.” Sungjong said rolling his eyes. Hoya, Myungsoo and Sunggyu seemed bored and kept quiet. Dongwoo was the only one who was calm. “W-Well… me…well… Kibum and I started to date. Yes it is. This is what I wanted to say. Thank you. You can all sleep now. Good night.” Woohyun put it all out at once, before they could realize that he was lying, especially Sunggyu.

The 4 members except for Sunggyu and Dongwoo were stunned by this so sudden news and looked to each other dumbfounded. Dongwoo kept his calm expression of someone who already 'knew everything'. But Sunggyu, who once seemed bored, was with a dark expression, one that Woohyun had never seen the face of their leader. Sunggyu just stood up and scoffed, leaving the room without a single word. Woohyun could see him mouthing something when he entered their shared bedroom. Woohyu let out the air that was stuck in his lungs. “Well hyung… congratulations, I guess… I don’t know what I should say…” Myungsoo was the first one to talk. “Yes, congratulations, bro.” Hoya said as he tapped Woohyun’s shoulder, already leaving to his room to sleep, because in the next morning they would have an early schedule. Only Woohyun and Dongwoo remained in the room. Woohyun looked kind of desperate to Dongwoo and the other could just look reassuringly to the younger. “Good luck on your plan.” Dongwoo whispered to Woohyun afraid that the other members might hear him. “Thank you hyung.” Woohyun sighed. He was an idiot. But it was for a good reason. At least a good reason for him.

The next days were good for Woohyun because due to their tight schedule he almost didn’t have to talk to the members subjects that didn’t refer to their work, and especially he didn’t have time to Sunggyu. But even with that tight schedule, he could see that was Sunggyu who was avoiding a contact with him. Sunggyu would always find a way to be next Woohyun ‘pestering him’ before and now he always found something to do when they had a break, whenever Woohyun joined them. Woohyun started to wonder if it was better going crazy having to control himself when Sunggyu was so ‘inviting’ or having a ‘cold’ Sunggyu who didn’t give a shit about him. But he would get over it. He knew.

But as Woohyun had never been a lucky guy, one day in the week all the other members had their personal schedules to attend and Woohyun and Sunggyu were the only ones left home with a free day. If it was in other circumstances, this would be a perfect day.

Woohyun was feeling strange in having to spend the day with someone who obviously didn’t want him there. So he had to find something to fill up his free day. And what he decided to do? Of course make a call to Kibum and ask if he wanted go out or something.

“Hey Kibum-yah… are you free today?” Woohyun sighed with relief when the friend answered the phone. He just didn’t see Sunggyu was behind him. When he got up from the couch and realized who was there next to him, he kept playing along. “Oh really?” Woohyun was happy to hear his friend was free. “I have a free day too… so I was wondering… do you want to go on a date today, baby?” He had to distance a bit the phone to his ear, because the scream Key let out in the other side of the line. Woohyun could catch a few words like 'you want to die?' 'calling me baby?' 'what the fuck?'. “Hahahahaha you’re so funny baby.” Woohyun feigned a giglle. He looked at Sunggyu who looked back intently at him, with his eyes on fire. Woohyun smirked and turned his back to Sunggyu. “So can I pick you up now? I’m just gonna change my clothes and-” Woohyun could never finish his words because he felt a sharp tug on his cell phone. "What the fuck?" When he looked back, Sunggyu was there with his phone in his hands and looking deep into the eyes of Woohyun, angry, or something that Woohyun did not know how to define as. Sunggyu turned off his phone and threw it in the couch. When Woohyun asked “what’s wrong with you?” and when he moved to catch his phone again, he felt a strong grip in his arm. Sunggyu closed the distance between them and asked in a calm voice, puffing hot air inside the younger’s ear “What’s so good about Key? Why do you like him so much?” making Woohyun startled right away and feel his heartbeat increase its pace. Woohyun could feel Sunggyu’s chest going up and down hitting his own so close they were. Woohyun felt the old goosebumps creeping out in his arms, and maybe whole body.

But he found strength inside and answered with a firm voice “why can’t I like him? You can date anyone you want, why can’t I anyways?” Woohyun scoffs. “haha” Sunggyu laughs in a really low tone making Woohyun gulp his saliva with worry. Sunggyu comes as close as possible to Woohyun staring at him with his eyes full of certainty. Sunggyu’s breath was hitting Woohyun’s lips, he was biting his lip and his hand somehow made its way to caress Woohyun’s face. Woohyun’s body started to tremble against his will as he was lost in Sunggyu’s eyes.

That’s when Sunggyu avoids his eyes looking to the floor and smile “Okay, you can be with whomever you want. I have nothing to do with that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Okay, you can be with whomever you want. I have nothing to do with that.” Saying this he started to get some distance between them and turns to go away. Woohyun’s started to feel the anger and disappointment boiling up his blood and grabs Sunggyu’s arm firmly pulling him and inverting their positions. “Oh yeah? I can be with whomever I want? That’s good to know.” He then grabs Sunggyu’s face and kisses him sexily and full of desire, licking his mouth with his tongue and forcing its way inside Sunggyu’s cavern. When Sunggyu finally understands what’s happening and gasps with surprise Woohyun make his way inside the leader’s mouth, kissing him hungrily and tasting what he was denying himself for so long. That moment seemed like a dream to Woohyun and he would enjoy it until the last second. Even if Sunggyu didn’t speak to him anymore. He wouldn’t let go of that moment. When he started to feel need for air, he finally parted their mouths and let go of Sunggyu’s face. “That’s okay then.” He talks wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. When he moves to go away, Sunggyu grips Woohyun’s shirt and with his head lowered he speaks “I sincerely thought that this moment would never come.” Lifting up his head and looking blatantly at Woohyun he asks “why don’t you forget your ‘boyfriend’ and finish things you just started?” Sunggyu smirks and licks his lips. Woohyun feels lost for like 5 seconds. When he realizes what was actually happening he grunts and ‘attacks’ Sunggyu kissing him even more avidly than the first time, lifting him from the ground and having a little difficulty to find his way to their bedroom.

“Damn hyung. Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Woohyun found a space between kisses to ask Sunggyu.

Sunggyu looked at him with not believing what he was asking. “I thought I couldn’t be more obivious…”

“Oh… fuck that…” Woohyun started removing Sunggyu’s shirt and pulling a few buttons in the process. He had no time to lose. He started to kiss and suck Sunggyu’s neck and collarbones, marking him all along to say he was his, receiving a few moans from the leader which made Woohyun more desperate for more. “Too much hurry, aren’t we?” Sunggyu asked smirking, he loved that. “You already made me wait for too long, you bastard.” Woohyun said next to the older ear licking his earlobe after. Sunggyu pulled Woohyun away guiding him to his bed which hopefully was next them. He was sitting on top of Woohyun and started opening the buttons of his shirt, too slowly for Woohyun’s like. He just loved teasing the younger. When he finally removed the piece of cloth from Woohyun, he leaned down and started hotly kissing Woohyun in the mouth, then going down to his neck while one of his hands caressed his abdomen in circular motions, making Woohyun start to feel uncomfortably tight inside of his pants.

Woohyun encircled his arms around Sunggyu’s neck and brought him close, kissing him slowly for the first time, tasting his lips, and wondering if that was real. During the kiss Woohyun lowered his hand and palmed Sunggyu’s butt making the latter moan inside Woohyun’s mouth. “We should remove it, don’t you think?” Woohyun said referring to Sunggyu’s pants. He then grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and started pulling it down, with Sunggyu’s help. “It’s not fair when you have your pants on too… and I think you’re begging to get rid of it because your… hmmm… state” Sunggyu said in a sultry voice. He could obviously see the bulge in his pants. “Let me help you.” Sunggyu again started opening the bottom and removing Woohyun’s pants in a cruel slow pace. Making Woohyun almost growl. When he finally removed it, Woohyun grabbed his wrists and changed positions with him, getting on top of him. “You should stop teasing me, hyung…” Woohyun said glaring Sunggyu. “Or what?” Sunggyu asked smirking. “Or you’ll have to pay for it.” Woohyun talked in a serious tone. “Can’t wait for it.” Sunggyu winked to Woohyun. That damn guy fucking winked.

Woohyun didn’t wait a single second after this and quickly yanked Sunggyu’s underwear out of him, making the guy a little flustered for the first time due to the sudden action. But that didn’t last a second and he had that cocky look in his eyes again. Woohyun was taken aback with the sight in front of him. Of course he already had seen Sunggyu naked, but of course not in that state and of course not in that situation. The vision only made his member get harder and start to jolt that sensation all over his body. He caressed his hand in Sunggyu’s lower abdomen, and then to his inner thigh making the leader close his eyes and open a little his mouth. That of course was the most wonderful thing Woohyun ever saw.  When finally Woohyun placed his palm in Sunggyu already hard member (because damn Woohyun didn’t know how to be a teasing bastard like Sunggyu), the leader opened his eyes quickly and looked at Woohyun, almost pleading for him to do something, which Woohyun quickly understood and started moving his hand, making Sunggyu close his eyes again right away and bit his lip to prevent any dirty sound from escaping. But the thing was: Woohyun was desperate to hear those sounds leave Sunggyu’s mouth, so he increased  the pace a little occasionally rubbing his thumb in the slit. So Sunggyu couldn’t hold in anymore, he started moaning and calling Woohyun’s name pleading for him to go faster, which made Woohyun almost lose his mind with the sight. But Woohyun stopped suddenly, grinning to Sunggyu. “It isn’t fair when you’re the only one have a good time.” Sunggyu pouted a little and pulled Woohyun away gently making him sit on the bed and sitting himself on top of the younger’s thighs. “Okay.” Was the only thing he said before kissing Woohyun with passion, the latter immediately responded to the kiss, making the already hot ambient almost burn. Sunggyu started moving his butt forward rubbing it in Woohyun’s bulge, and making him groan in pleasure. “Why are you still with your underwear?” Sunggyu asked between kisses. “I… don’t know…” Woohyun said the first thing that came to his mind. Seriously why was Sunggyu asking such difficult questions in that moment? “Haha… let me fix this for you right now.” Saying this he started removing the younger’s underwear and ‘accidentally’ rubbing his fingers in Woohyun’s dick, making him whimper. Woohyun didn’t have time to even think, when Sunggyu placed his hot hand in his member and started pumping it, eliciting a cry of Woohyun because of so sudden and still perfect stimulation. Sunggyu placed his other hand in Woohyun’s chest and made him lay down on the bed, getting on top of him again, kissing him, while moving his hand, making Woohyun in bliss, until Sunggyu stopped kissing Woohyun. He looked at him and saw Sunggyu going down while looking at Woohyun and bitting his lower lip, his eyes full of lust. When Woohyun realized it, Sunggyu had already engulfed his cock inside his mouth, making Woohyun scream Sunggyu’s name.

Sunggyu started bobbing his head up and down, while Woohyun grabbed his hair, cursing Sunggyu for being such a bastard and make him beg for more. But Sunggyu just stopped half way, just like Woohyun had done to him.

“I can’t hold myself anymore. I want you. Now.” Woohyun said seriously looking into Sunggyu’s eyes. “And what are you waiting for?” Sunggyu asked. “There’s lube in the second drawer.” He whispered to Woohyun biting his earlobe after and moving away so Woohyun could get up from bed and get it.

Woohyun more than ever got up and searched in the drawer coming back just to see Sunggyu waiting for him, with wild eyes.

Woohyun didn’t wait any longer and coated his fingers and cock with the lube as Sunggyu parted his legs, a more than inviting scene to Woohyun to see. Woohyun kissed Sunggyu gently while inserting one finger inside his entrance. It wasn’t too uncomfortable for Sunggyu though. When Woohyun inserted the second finger Sunggyu let out a whimper, which Woohyun kissed away, and with his free hand he was caressing Sunggyu’s cheek. It seemed that all that rush had gone away, he didn’t want to hurt Sunggyu. Woohyun started scissoring his fingers, stretching Woohyun for what was to come, and then inserted a third finger. That’s when he hit a spot that made Sunggyu moan sexily. Woohyun kept hitting that same spot repeatedly, because just he knew how beautiful were the sounds leaving Sunggyu’s mouth. “W-Woohyun… I’m… I’m…” Sunggyu was close and then Woohyun removed his fingers and replaced it for something Sunggyu was waiting for greedily. Both of them were looking intently at each other, no words spoken. Woohyun waited until Sunggyu adjusted to him and then started moving. He couldn’t wait much until he started thrusting into Sunggyu in a fast and strong pace, making his leader scream in pleasure, especially when he hit again in that previous spot that made him see stars.

Neither of them really lasted long until they reached their orgasms because of so much pleasure they both were receiving. Woohyun was at an erratic pace and started pumping Sunggyu’s member. The leader came in his stomach, with a silent cry. Woohyun came right after. Sunggyu’s walls clenching around him was too much for him to bear. Woohyun fell on top of Sunggyu kissing him one more time and pulling out of the latter. “Wow” Was all that Sunggyu said. Woohyun just kissed his cheek and smiled happily.

When Woohyun moved to get up from Sunggyu’s bed, the leader asked “Yah, where are you going?”

“I thought you might want to sleep.” Woohyun replied confused. “And I want…” Sunggyu answered “but… with you.” Saying that as if it was nothing and putting an arm above Woohyun’s chest, bringing the blanket over them and nesting himself in Woohyun’s warmth. The two fell asleep. 

“Hey, we’re already home-” Dongwoo opened the door and gaped at the scene in front him. Right after a big smile appeared in his mouth. ‘Finally!’, he thought.  

“Let’s eat! Sunggyu hyung said he will kill whomever open that door and disrupt his sleep. Dongwoo said that with a serious face, that frightened the others. “Okay…” The others responded in chorus.

Dongwoo looked again to the closed door and smiled brightly. These two are too slow, he thought to himself.

 

End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked. thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
